


Holding Franny

by koalathebear



Series: Homeland: season 4 missing scenes [9]
Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a missing scene to explain how Quinn ended up holding the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Franny

"You sure it's ok for me to come to the wake?" he asked carefully as they pulled up in front of Maggie's house.

"Of course, geez Quinn. You drive me all the way here and – "

He interrupted her. "I was happy to give you a lift – doesn't mean I'm here to gatecrash your father's wake."

"You're not going anywhere," she told him with a crooked smile. "I'm just so happy to see that you're all right," she told him bluntly. "I thought the worst in Islamabad." She clambered down from the passenger seat before he could come around to help her down. She looped her arm through his.

Luisa approached her, carrying Franny. "Hey there," Carrie greeted her daughter.

"Wow, she's grown so much," Quinn marvelled. He had seen her quite frequently as a newborn – and in ultrasound images – but he had gone to the Islamabad station at around the same time Carrie had gone to Kabul so had not seen her for some months.

The baby's hair gleamed red in the sunlight and Carrie looked at him defiantly as if daring him to say something. He said nothing, merely followed Carrie into the house to make polite, impersonal conversation with the other guests.

Half an hour in, he saw Luisa standing in the corner watching everyone as she held Franny. "Want me to take her? Gives you a chance to get something to eat," he suggested.

"Oh, thank you," Luisa said with a polite smile and handed Franny to Quinn. The baby squealed in delight and he smiled down at her, enjoying her happy smile and the way he stared at him as if he was the most fascinating person in the world.

"Shall we take a seat over here?" he suggested and he sat beside Luisa on the sofa as she ate, continuing to entertain the baby. At one point, he glanced up and saw Carrie and her sister staring at him intently. He hoped he wasn't holding the baby incorrectly…


End file.
